ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zyrokks Cripton
Zyrokks Cripton is the primary antagonist in the series Simien 10, Simien 10: Polyverse, and Simien 10: Blood Monkey. Appearance Zyrokks looks similar to UAF Brainstorm, but is more red in color and with pink-purple eyes. He has a large robot claw on his left hand replacing his normal hand. In Blood Monkey, Zyrokks' has his Hexatrix on a belt between his legs and head. Personality Zyrokks is a ruthless, vengeful and highly intelligent villain. Despite his high intelligence, which is above most of Simien's villains or allies, Zyrokks is less smart than his little brother Zynon. Due to that, he is incredibly envious of his brother or any being surpassing his intelligence. His pride often leads to over theatrics. Zyrokks also tends to lose his temper very easily. History Zyrokks was born and raised in Undertown along with his brother, Zynon. They had a rivalry between them as children, mostly over who's the smarter one. After finding his way into a street gang of Undertown, Zyrokks managed to climb up the ladder to become a mob boss, running his own illegal weaponry cartel, underneath Don Glacier's mafia. Sometime after Zynon's departure from his science lab, Zyrokks agrees to let Zynon join his gang. After a fight between the two leaded to a warning from Onapros, Zyrokks attempted to kill his brother in an event known as the Bellwood Bombing, which killed many innocent civilians in Bellwood. Following his capture, Zyrokks was put on trial and subsequently was incarcerated in Incarcecon Earth for an indefinite amount of time. Zyrokks later on escaped Incarcecon using a Hexatrix he found by chance and Bionian DNA from fellow inmate Ipnotizzare. After taking control of the prison, Zyrokks escaped along with his former hitmen, Set Ramses and Anuke Ressan, hunting the most powerful species in the galaxy for his Hexatrix. [[Simien 10: Blood Monkey|'Simien 10: Blood Monkey']] Zyrokks returns in the first episode of Blood Monkey, 7 years after his imprisonment. Taking out a surprise raid on Zynon, Zyrokks manages to destroy his old mansion and kill off his brother by grinding him to dust in Destroyer's vacuum. Zyrokks later on tracked down and attacked Simien, Ic, and Vorkus while they practiced their revenge on him, revealing his intention of finding Zynon's Fusion Matrix, a device that can allow Hexatrix aliens to fuse. Powers * Enhanced Intelligence * Electrokinesis * Levitation * Forcefield Generation * Electrical Telekinesis Equipment * Robot Claw Zyrokks' robotic claw also has additional features, such as enhanced durability and strength, and laser blasts, along with other abilities such as sound projection or remote hacking. * Hexatrix (Blood Monkey) Weaknesses Closing Zyrokks' shell while he releases electricity can shock him instead. Water can also injure his brain if he uses his electricity while his brain is wet. Zyrokks' metal claw is connected to his nervous system, and as such electrocuting it will cause major damage to Zyrokks' as well. Zyrokks' claw being metal can also be abused by any species with magnetic or electric powers. Alien Hex File:HexZyrokks.png|600px|center circle 707 237 99 Destroyer circle 708 490 96 Sunstorm circle 486 626 92 Clockwise circle 254 488 94 Atomizer circle 253 235 91 Biohazard Alien List *Unknown *Destroyer *Sunstorm *Clockwise *Atomizer *Biohazard Appearances Simien 10 * Simien 10 Part 1 * Simien 10 Part 2 * The Amnesiac Crab * Meet the Geryonsons * Bad to Good * The Day has Come * Secrets of the Polytrix Simien 10: Polyverse * The Polytrix, Part 1 * The Polytrix, Part 2 Simien 10: Blood Monkey * All Falls Down (debut) * Gold Digger * Stronger Gallery Zyrokks.png|Zyrokks' current appearance. Zyrokks.jpg|Zyrokks' old jpg picture. HexZyrokks.png|Zyrokks' first incomplete Alien Hex. LDDScreenShot36.png|Zyrokks in Lego. Category:Simien 10: Blood Monkey Category:STBM Characters Category:Simien 10 Category:Simien 10 Characters Category:Simien 10: Polyverse Category:Cerebrocrustaceans Category:Hexatrix Users Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Aliens